kryptiden_wesen_aliensfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Chupacabra
Der Chupacabra(s) ist eine paranormale Entität aus der Karibik, Südamerika und Teilen Nordamerikas. Etymologie *Spanisch, "Ziegensauger". Namensvarianten *''Canguro'' ("Känguru") *''Ciguapas'' (in der Dominikanischen Republik) *''Comecogollos'' ("Bananenstaudenfresser") *''Conejo'' ("Hase") *''Gallinejo'' (Kontraktion von gallina ("Huhn") und conejo) *''Goatsucker'' *''Maboya'' (Taíno/Arawakan, "böser Geist") *''Moca-Vampir'' *''Sacalenguas'' ("Zungenreißer", in El Salvador) Physische Beschreibung Größe 1,20–1,50 Meter. Trägt ein kurzes, graues Fell. Soll die chamäleonartige Fähigkeit des Farbwechsels besitzen. Haut erscheint dunkel gefleckt. Großer, runder Kopf. Große, lidlose, feuerrote Augen, die bis zu den Schläfen laufen und sich zu den Seiten ausbreiten; weiße Sklera nicht vorhanden. Ohren klein oder fehlend. Zwei kleine Nasenlöcher. Lippenloser Mund. Scharfe, vorstehende Fangzähne. Spitze Stacheln laufen vom Kopf den Rücken herab; diese können sich durch Flügel verdoppeln. An den Stacheln befestigt sind fleischige Membranen, deren Färbung von blau über rot bis lila reicht. Dünne Arme mit drei schwimmhautbesetzten Fingern. Rote Krallen. Muskulöse aber schlanke Hinterbeine. Drei krallenbesetzte Zehen. Nach den meisten Berichten kein Schwanz. Chupacabra,_William_Rebsamen.jpg|Chupacabra nach William Rebsamen Chupacabra_1.jpg|Hundeartiger Chupacabra Chupacabra_känguru.jpg|Känguruartiger Chupacabra Chupacabra_humanoid.jpg|Humanoider Chupacabra Chupacabra_Flügel.png|Geflügelter Chupacabra Verhalten Nachtaktiv. Bewegt sich ungeschickt mit ausgestreckten Armen oder springend. Soll über Bäume springen können. Tötet Ziegen, Hühner, Schafe und andere Nutztiere und trinkt deren Blut. Tierische Opfer haben normalerweise zwei bis drei kreisförmige Stichwunden von 0,6–1,2 Zentimetern Durchmesser im Nacken oder am Unterkiefer; oft durchsticht eine der Wunden das Kleinhirn. In einigen Fällen sollen Organe entfernt worden sein. Spuren Hinterlässt eine Schleimspur und ranziges Fleisch. Fährten variieren; einige nahe Miami waren 12,7 Zentimeter lang bei 11,4 Zentimetern Breite. Verbreitung *Puerto Rico *Dominikanische Republik *Bundesstaaten Sinaloa, Chihuahua, Coahuila, Nayarit, Veracruz und Jalisco, Mexiko *Donna und San Antonio, Texas *Miami-Gebiet, Florida *Tucson, Arizona *New York City *Cambridge, Massachusetts *Boaco und Tolapa, Nicaragua *Costa Rica *El Salvador *Guatemala *Calama, Chile *Varginha und Sorocaba, Bundesstaat São Paulo, Brasilien *Toulões, Distrikt Castelo Branco, Portugal *Valmaseda, im spanischen Baskenland Sichtungen In Moca, Puerto Rico, tötete im März 1975 ein unbekanntes Etwas Kühe, Ziegen, Schweine und Gänse und entzog ihnen ihr gesamtes Blut. An den Kadavern wurden tiefe Stichwunden gefunden, weshalb der Täter den Namen "Moca-Vampir" erhielt. Killerschlangen und -vögel wurden beschuldigt, während die Landwirtschaftliche Kommission von Puerto Rico die Polizei zu einer vollständigen Ermittlung heranzog. Am 25. März wurde Juan Muñiz zum ersten Menschen, der von einer, seiner Beschreibung nach, "schrecklichen Kreatur mit Federn" angegriffen wurde, was ihn dazu zwang, sich im Gebüsch zu verstecken. Im April berichteten weitere Städte auf der Insel von Tiermorden und Angriffen durch seltsame Vögel, hundeähnliche Tiere oder Aliens aus unidentifizierten fliegenden Objekten (UFOs), doch die Berichte gingen nach einigen Wochen wieder zurück. Im März 1991 kam es zu einer weiteren Mordserie an Schweinen, Gänsen und Hühnern, welche in Lares, Puerto Rico ausbrach. Einwohner berichteten von einer affenähnlichen Kreatur, während Beamte wilde Hunde beschuldigten. Im Juni 1991 wurde Viehprädation in Aguada von Berichten über Bananenstauden begleitet, welche von einem "haarigen Bigfoot mit leuchtenden Augen", den die Inselpresse "Comecogollos" taufte, auseinandergerissen wurden. Acht tote Schafe wurden im frühen März 1995 blutleer und mit drei Einstichwunden in Orocovis, Puerto Rico, aufgefunden. In der zweiten Woche des August 1995 wurde Madelyne Tolentino aus Canóvanas, Puerto Rico, zu einer der ersten Zeuginnen einer Todesserie von über 150 Tieren in der Region, für die ein Chupacabra verantwortlich war. Er war 1,20 Meter groß, dunkelgrau, hatte schlanke Arme und Beine sowie scheinbare Brandflecken auf dem Hinterleib. Er hatte scheinbar Federn entlang der Wirbelsäule. Bernardo Gómez aus Caguas, Puerto Rico, sah am 15. November 1995 eine haarige, rotäugige Bestie, welche ein Schlafzimmerfenster aufriss, einen Stoffteddybär zerstörte sowie eine Schleimpfütze und ranziges Fleisch auf der Fensterbank hinterließ. Einwohner von San Germán, Puerto Rico, jagten einen Chupacabra am 16. November 1995 fort, als dieser im Begriff war, drei kämpfende Hähne zu töten. Er hatte große, mandelförmige Augen, ein ovales Gesicht und kleine Hände, die aus den Schultern ragten. Am 28. November 1995, wurde nach einen Angriff bei Vega Baja, Puerto Rico, ein Hand- oder Fußabdruck gefunden. Er zeigte 6 Finger oder Zehen. Osvaldo Rosado aus Guánica, Puerto Rico, behauptet, dass er am 23. Dezember 1995 von einem gorillaähnlichen Tier von hinten gepackt wurde, welches ihm eine so enge Bärenumarmung gab, dass Wunden auf seinem Unterleib erschienen. Ein Chupacabra tötete am 8. Januar 1996 ein Schafpärchen bei Canóvanas, Puerto Rico. José Febo sah ihn auf einem Tamarindenbaum sitzen; als er ihn sah, sprang er herunter und rannte wie eine Gazelle davon. Am 9. März 1996 vergrub Ovidio Méndez aus Aguas Buenas, Puerto Rico, ein totes und verstümmeltes Huhn, als er eine 1,20 große Kreatur sah, die auf zwei Beinen ging. Sie hatte große Fangzähne, rote Augen, spitze Ohren und krallenähnliche Hände. Über 69 Tiere (Ziegen und Geflügel) wurden im März 1996 in Sweetwater, Florida getötet. Teide Carballo sah eine dunkelbraune, affenähnliche Kreatur, die wie ein Buckliger auf zwei Beinen ging. Beamte des Dade County wiesen die Angriffe wilden Hunden zu. Von März bis Mai 1996, wurden zahlreiche Chupacabras-Berichte aus Mexiko bekannt. Teodora Ayala Reyes aus einem Dorf im Bundesstaat Sinaloa und José Angel Pulido aus Tlajomulco de Zuñiga, Bundesstaat Jalisco, behaupteten beide, dass sie von einem Chupacabra gekratzt oder gebissen wurden. Im späten Mai gab es 46 Angriffe auf 300 Tiere und 4 Menschen. Mexikanische Chupacabras wurden als nagetierähnlich und nur 90 cm groß beschrieben. Violeta Colorados Hunde bedrängten in Zapotal, Mexiko, am 9. Mai 1996 ein seltsames Tier. Es zischte seltsam und entkam. In der selben Nacht wurden neun Schafe in der Nähe getötet und ihr Blut ausgesaugt. Fünfzig Tiere wurden am 20. November 1997 blutleer auf einer Farm nahe Utuado, Puerto Rico, gefunden. Jeweils zwei dreieckige Einstiche waren auf ihren Bäuchen. Am 3. Mai 2000 wurde Liliana Romero Castilloin in Concepción, Chile, von bellenden Hunden aufgeweckt und sah heraus, wo sie einen 2,10 Meter großen, geflügelten Humanoiden in ihrem Garten entdeckte. Am nächsten Tag, um 18 Uhr, fanden ihre Kinder einen toten, blutleeren Hund mit zwei Einstichstellen am Hals. Die chilenische Militärpolizei entfernte ihn kurz darauf. In den ersten 20 Tagen des Mai 2000 wurden etwa 200 Schafe im Gebiet von Calama, Region Antofagasta, Chile, getötet. Eine halbmenschliche, halbtierische Gestalt wurde gesehen. Die Ereignisse wurden den außer Kontrolle geratenen genetischen Experimenten der National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA) zugeschrieben. In der Nacht des 28. August 2001 kehrte ein Paar von einem Kirchentreffen in Calama, Chile, heim, als sie eine kleine, haarige und grauweiße Gestalt am Straßenrand erblickten, welche aus dem Gebüsch kam. Sie schwebte offenbar ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden. Sie flitzte auf eine seltsam steife Art über die Straße. Am 12. Januar 2002 berichteten zwei Teenager nahe Calama, Chile, von einem 1,80-großen, hundeköpfigen und footballförmigen Monster, welches bedrohlich auf sie zusprang. Es hatte drei Finger und Zehen sowie einen 5 cm dicken Schwanz. Aktueller Status Moderne Berichte begannen langsam um 1974, nahmen 1995 und 1996 zu and nahmen 1997 an Häufigkeit ab, mit einer Wiederholung in Chile, die 2000 startete. Mögliche Erklärungen #'Entstehende Folklore', die wie alle Geschichten weitergegeben, missverstanden, neu aufgegriffen und ausgeschmückt wurde. #'Ritualmorde' von Praktikern der Santería oder jugendliche Straftäter. #'Paranormale Ursprünge' überwiegen in der bekannten Presse: Außerirdische aus einem unidentifizierten fliegenden Objekt (UFO), misslungene genetische Experimente oder schwarze Magie. #Ein [[Merbeing|'limnisches Wasserwesen']], vorgeschlagen von Loren Coleman, vermutlich basierend auf seinem ungeschickten Gang oder schwimmhautbesetzten Fingern und Zehen. #Das Langschwanzwiesel ''(Mustela frenata)'' erbeutet Kleinsäuger, ist aber nicht auf Puerto Rico heimisch, wo es außer Affen (siehe unten) und Mungos, die zur Kontrolle von Ratten auf Zuckerrohrplantagen eingeführt wurden, keine großen Wildsäugetiere gibt. #'Verwilderte Haushunde ''(Canis familiaris)' könnten für einige der Viehbestandsverwüstungen verantwortlich sein. #Prädation von '''entlaufenden Rhesusaffen ''(Macaca mulatta), die zu Forschungszwecken auf vorgelagerte Inseln gebracht wurden, vorgeschlagen von Juan A. Rivero von der University of Puerto Rico in Mayaguez. Flüchtige Affen haben sich als Resultat eines Ausbruchs aus einer Einrichtung in La Paraguera in den 1970ern ausgebreitet. Diese Makaken fressen jedoch normalerweise Insekten, Triebe, Früchte und Samen, manchmal kleine Tiere; sogar eine Gruppe würde keine Ziege angreifen. #Humberto Cota Gil verdächtigt die '''Große Spießblattnase ''(Vampyrum spectrum)'' für Angriffe auf Tiere in Sinaloa, Mexiko, obwohl diese Fledermaus so weit nördlich nicht vorkommt und ihre Beute auf Vögel, andere Fledermäuse und kleine Nagetiere beschränkt. #Der Bandgeflügelte Ziegenmelker ''(Caprimulgus longirostris), ein nachtaktiver, insektenfressender und mit der Schwarzkehl-Nachtschwalbe verwandter Vogel, der von Venezuela bis Argentinien vorkommt, hat angeblich zu den Sichtungen beigetragen, da sein spanischer Name "''chotacabras" lautet. Literatur *''George M. Eberhart:'' Mysterious Creatures: A Guide to Cryptozoology - Volume 1, ISBN 978-1909488076 Kategorie:Nordamerika Kategorie:Mittel- & Südamerika (+ Karibik) Kategorie:Europa Kategorie:Hämatophagen Kategorie:Terrestrische Kryptiden Kategorie:Fliegende Kryptiden Kategorie:Humanoide Kategorie:Geflügelte Humanoide Kategorie:Säugetiere Kategorie:Primaten Kategorie:Raubtiere Kategorie:Außerirdische